Will she find out?
by hiei-sister
Summary: Its near Christmas time and things aren't going well for the guys. What Kurama's going to tell Yukina about hiei!What eles could go wrong?
1. What!

Chapter 1

Yukina sat in the middle of a large opened space in the middle of Genki's forest. It was 5:30 in the morning and nothing was making a sound, not even the wind was moving yet. For some reason everything didn't seem right to Yukina.

I let my imagination get to me some times. There's nothing out here. I best be getting back before I worry everyone. Yukina then ran off back to Genki's temple trying to get there before everyone got up.

"Did she see you?"

"No I'm better then that."

"Good we don't want The Urameshi Team knowing where here."

"I understand"

The sun was now starting to rise and everything was starting to wake up. Hiei was already aware that Yukina had left but he had thought nothing more of it when he saw her coming back. She was his one pride in joy, but unknowing to him things were going to get really wired around the temple. As Yukina stepped into the temple she was able to breath in a sigh of relief seeing as everyone was still asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been living with Genki for about 3 weeks, seeing as Yusuke needed some more training. As soon as she got in she decided that she was going to start off with breakfast. Yusuke would be up in about an hour, Kuwabara would be up at the smell of food, and Genki would be up in 30 min. what should I make for breakfast? Eggs? Toast? Oh I know pancakes. Yukina's prediction about Kuwabara being up at the smell of food was correct.

"Good morning my sweet buttercup!"

"Good morning Kuwabara, did you sleep well?"

"You know it. Yukina what are you making for breakfast I'm starving!"

"Pancakes, the way my mother had made them. Kuwabara you ate before you went to bed how could you be starving?"

"Oh yeah I did, didn't I!"

"Kuwabara could you be any louder!" A vary angry Genki yelled.

"Sorry Genki we never meant to wake you." Yukina said trying to calm Genki down knowing that her attempt would not work.

"Oh no Yukina it was not your fault, its Kuwabara's!"

"What's with all the yelling? Isn't it to early in the morning to be fighting." A vary tired Yusuke had said.

"Oh Yusuke your up, I'm ever so sorry that we have woke you up."

"No, no Yukina it's not your fault."

"But it is my fault."

"Stop right there. I said it was not so it wasn't. So when is breakfast going to be done?"

"Umm in about 10 minutes, I think."

"Do take as much time as you need Yukina. I think a good morning practice will do them good."

"Okay Genki, I will call you everyone in when I'm finished."

Genki like she had said made the boys get a good work out for the morning. She wasn't going to let them wake her up and not get payback. lets see you guys wake me up again ha ha ha. Kuwabara was now vary sorry that he had woken Genki up. Gez this old hag won't take a sorry for what it is. This is worse then a normal day! Oh crap we still have training! Now a very worried Kuwabara was hoping Yukina would call for breakfast soon. Yusuke was surly tired now and wanted the same thing as Kuwabara.

"Hello Genki you're working the boys awfully early today." Kurama said as he walked up the final step to Genkis Temple.

"Hello Kurama, This is what these numbskulls get for getting me up. It hasn't been a good day here today .Hiei's near the temple and Yukina's finishing breakfast."

"Thanks Genki I think I will go and check on Yukina seeing as Hiei doesn't think no one knows he is here."

"Good idea Kurama"

Kurama took off so he could meet with Yukina. As he gets there he carefully opens the door and slides right in.

"Good morning Yukina."

Unknowing that the crafty Kistsune had entered the temple, hearing him speak had spooked her. Casing her to jump and almost drop the pancakes that were now finished. Seeing his mistake Kurama tried to make it right.

"Yukina, I'm sorry I never meat to surprise you. Genki said you were up here so I thought I'd see how you were."

"Kurama it's alright. It was my fault seeing as I was not the one who noticed you had entered. I should have noticed. So it was my fault I'm sorry."

"Yuki-

"Give it up fox. Your both not at fault seeing as nothing bad had happened." A newly entered Hiei had said.

"Hiei I didn't know you were here." Said a very sarcastic Fox, Kurama was having fun annoying his old friend. Seeing as it appeared to be working Kurama decided that he was going to take it another step further.

"So Hiei why would you be here this early in the morning, unless you had something to say to Yukina-Chan, or is that…."

"SHUT THE HELL UP FOX BEFOR YOU PUSH ME ANY FURTHER!"

"Uhm I'm sorry but I must tell the others that breakfast is finished."

"HN"

With that as a satisfying answer Yukina quickly left to go inform the others. But you best believe that the fox wasn't done annoying Hiei. He had him trapped seeing as his sister now new he was here and knowing her she would inform the others. Now what to start with?

"Hiei why is it you stay guard, Watch every move she makes and you still wont tell her."

"Kurama don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong! That is my affair and I have no reason to explain this to you."

"But Hiei everyone knows. Even Kuwabara knows, how long will this go on?"

"…"

"Fine Hiei, I can not stand by and let you cruse her dreams of finding an older brother that will not come. I'll make her dream a reality. When she comes back if you don't tell her I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"But are you shur on that one, seeing as she's on her way back already."

"…"

Just then the door opens up and in walked now a very tired set of boys (Yusuke, Kuwabara), a very satisfied Genki, but Yukina was no where to be seen.

"Where is Yukina?" Kurama asked when they had all entered.

"She said that she had something that needed to be attended to in the city."

"She didn't say what it was?"

"Nope not a word and she was off down towered the city, though she did say that she would be back in an hour or so."

"Hey were did the shrimp go?"

To everyone's surprise Hiei was already gone. Nothing was left to even an indication that he was there in the first place. Yukina was on her way to the city when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Yukina, what is it you have to do in the city that you have to come so early in the morning for?"

"Oh Hiei, I figured that you would still be at the temple. I had some arons to run and I didn't want to leave to late because I would have been back until the afternoon. I'm sorry if I had worried you, I never-"

"It's alright Yukina. Though you should have told someone to go out and get whatever you have to come and get."

"I can take care of this. It's no problem. Plus I needed to get out of the temple. As my mother said it's never good to stay in one place." Mother, how I miss you so much.

Yukina now appeared to be in a deep thought about something. But it was like that with Yukina, When It came to her brother or her mother she got all quite like that. But what was going on at the temple?

"Fooooooooooodddd!!"

"I agree there's a bunch!"

"You two idiot's, do you even know that it's going to be Christmas next week?

"Next Week!!!" both boys cried.

And with that as there goodbye both the boys left to go to town.

"Genki! Why didn't she remind us! It's in a week! Christmas in one week! That's enof time right. I think so but what do I get Keiko? Oh no." – Yusuke thought as he walked vary quickly to town. But thinking is not his strongest point; he tripped over a stick and fell face first into the ground. This in turn, gave Kuwabara a chance to make fun of him.

"What can't walk?"

"Shut it Kuwabara!"

"Why because you cant do two things at once!"

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

"And what if I don't"

With that a fight began.


	2. Keiko?

Chapter 2

Back at the temple, Kurama and Genki had an actual conversation, at least an intelligent one for the morning.

"So they really did not know that Christmas was next week?"

"No and I was not going to tell them but seeing as it made them leave the temple I think it was worth it."

"Yes, I would say so….Have you seen or heard anything…strange lately?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering, no reason really."

"…"

"Well I best be going mustn't get mother worried about me."

"All right Kurama. See you later."

"Good bye, Genki"

With that Kurama left with out another word said.

The fight did not end in Kuwabara's favor (meaning Yusuke won). As Yusuke left down to town he saw Keiko with a group of her friends. As an attempt to stop her from seeing him he tried to run away, but was caught by Kuwabara.

"Why you! That was a cheap shot! I want a rematch!"

"Kuwabara shut up!"

"Oh Yusuke what are you doing here? I thought you were up at Genki's. OMG Kuwabara what happened……….Yusuke YOU JERK!"

With that slap from Keiko Yusuke met the ground. (What a way for the holiday season to start.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you Animefouryou for the review! I'll be shur to read all your storys.

Everyone please tell me what ya think.


	3. What did i do!

Chapter 3

"Mother, I'm home."

"Oh welcome home Siwichi (Kurama's human name.)"

"I'm going to my room. I have homework to do."

"But its break your homework doesn't need to be done now."

"Yes though I want to get it done with."

"Okay, just don't stay in there all day."

"I wont."

Kurama walked up stairs and into his room. As he entered he found a letter outside his window. It read…

Kurama-

You tell her I'll kill you.

The letter wasn't singed but he knew who wrote it. Kurama wasn't scared of Hiei, they were best friends. Hiei couldn't kill he……….would he? Where was he now?

"Oh look Hiei! Isn't it wonderful?" Yukina was looking at glass works that people had been making.

"Hn"

Did I make him mad? Why did he want to come with me if I had upset him? I'm so confused.

There she goes again thinking like that. I hear every thing she thinks. I guess that's because of the link.

"Uh…….Yukina…..Hey I'm not mad at you."

"….But I never asked if you were……"

Stupid me! Why did I say that! Now she's going to want to know how I knew that. Stupid Fox! Now he's got me all worked up!

"You stupid, insignificant, pain in my rear!" Hiei said a little too loudly, but just enof for Yukina to hear.

Hiei hadn't noticed what he had said. All he knew was that Yukina was no longer at his side, but up the street lost in the crowed. At his feet were Yukina's tears. He had done the one thing he said he'd never do. He had made his sister cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita Kitsune- Hey I agree that it is funny that Keiko is able to beat Yusuke. I cant decide What to do next in this story! Lol…well hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Kurama's new feelings

Yusuke recovered from the slap brought by Keiko. She was now long gone. Kuwabara was looking around from shop to shop. Yusuke was half tempted to kill him, but didn't. He had a lot to do and it was almost 2p.m. He had to get to work on his shopping. There was no telling wither they could get by Genki tomorrow if needed. She was on his last good nerve with all her training. But where did that idiot Kuwabara go? Great now I've lost him. Though I found some one else..

"Hey there Hiei."

"Hn. What do you want detective?"

"I want to know where Kuwabara is. But why isn't Yukina with you?"

Hiei's tone dropped when he spoke next. As if he was about to cry.

"I haven't seen the idiot. I-I- it's none of your concern why she's not with me."

That's all he said and then was gone. Up into the trees he had gone. But as much as Hiei would have liked Yusuke to forget he was concerned. Hiei never left her side not if he could help it. Yusuke knew that there was a lot wrong, and shopping would have to wait! He had to find out what was wrong.

Yukina walked and just let her feet take her where ever they were going. She found her way to the park. There was no-one there. That was probable a good thing. She didn't want anyone around her.

'He really hates me. I know he's my brother….why would he say that?! Is he really ashamed of me?'

As Yukina thought that last though she began to cry. She was sitting on the swings by this time. She wanted everything back. Her mother…Her father…her old life. Her mom and dad had died only 1 year ago and she kept it inside. Know one knew not any of the guys or the girls. She wanted everything back. She knew what she'd have to give up for it, but the people in her life would never come back. Her entire homeland looked at her in disgust. She was a traitor for going and living in the human world. In there eyes she was dead to them, Nothing more…nothing less. But she was willing to suffer that. She was willing to leave everything…Just as long as her brother was happy. That was what scared her the most when she met Hiei. She didn't want him to be ashamed of her. She didn't want him to be upset…but-t it had been proven right. He hated her, and she really believed that.

Kurama had finished most of his work and was sitting in his room when Hiei knocked. It was getting late. Hiei was never at his house at this time he was always in the Maiki or watching Yukina. Kurama walked over and opened his window, in turn allowing Hiei into his room. But Kurama noticed something different about Hiei he wasn't his normal self. He looked vary down.

"Hiei what's up?"

"I need your help?"

'This must be serious' "Sure what?"

"Will you go find Yukina for me?" Hiei's voice was shaky and sad as he asked his old friend this.

"Okay…but why not find her your self?"

"B-B-Because I just cant!" tears started to fall from Hiei's eyes at this sentence.

"Hiei, my old friend what has happened?"

"I-you-Everything Kurama!" Hiei explained to Kurama what had happened and what he said.

With only knowing that statement Kurama left to go find Yukina. He didn't know where to look, or really why. He followed his way to the park. Yukina was normally there when she was upset. Finding her at the park was unsurprising. She was sitting on the swings with tear gems at her feet. Luckily no one was around, but it was late so he understood why. He walked over to her and sat is front of her. Yukina's head was down and her eyes were strait down at the grass. He didn't know how to approach this.

"Yukina."

"go away Kurama."

"No I'm not going to go away. What happened?"

"Go Away!" She began to cry.

Kurama held her and allowed her to cry on him. She ended up telling him what happened and he understood what happened. She ended up falling asleep crying. Kurama decided to take her to Genki's so that way everything could be worked out in the morning. For now it was time for her to sleep. Hiei did an unthinkable thing, Why was the best question, but there was no answer. As Kurama got to Genki's he opened the temple door and allowed himself in. He walked down the hall and into Yukina's room. Kurama laid Yukina on her bed. She was going to leave when he heard her mumble something in her sleep. He didn't hear her but something in his heart didn't want him to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama had to decide on what he was going to do. He didn't want to really leave, but his mother hadn't known that he left. He seemed to be stuck between what his heart told him to and what he knew he had to do. He was trapped with no way out. He decided to stay…as not to worry her if she were to wake without remembering what had happened.

Next morning…

As the sun was coming up Yusuke walked to Genki's.

"HEY GRANNY I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" He yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"What is it baka!" she yelled back

"Where's Kurama? His moms worried sick, and said he snuck out."

"Why ask me, why would I know?"

"You mean you don't know where he is? How do you know when I do something stupid and not where he is?"

"I didn't say I didn't know where he was, and Keiko or Kuwabara tell me."

"Well do you know where he is grandma!"

"Stop calling me that you idiot."

"Can you shut up and tell me if you know where he is! I don't have time to waste!"

"He's here if it makes you feel any better."

"What he's here! Where he needs to call his mom."

"I don't really know. Him and Yukina took a walk this morning and haven't come back."

With Them…

"Look Kurama isn't it so cute?" Yukina asked Kurama as she picked out what looked like a small green mouse demon.

"Yes it is." He wasn't thinking of the demon but more of who he was looking at. He'd never noticed how pretty she was, until he saw her as they walked. They were in a small opened field in Genki's forest. There weren't any demons around except a bird and the little mouse that Yukina held. Kurama took a good look at who stood before him. His best friends little sister was kneeling on the ground playing with this tiny animal. The wind played with her hair as it blew it into her face. Her smile was irreplaceable. This brought him to place a smile on that he's never shown before. Her eyes…. They told a story in themselves; of pain, tortured, betrayal, love, kindness, and longing. Then he remembered what had happened the day before now. Yukina and he had talked about it more when she got up. The words Hiei said seemed to still hurt her deeply. So they had gone out for a morning strole. But Kurama didn't understand this new feeling he had to be with her understand her. Was it LOVE? No he had to snap back to reality. This was Hiei's beloved younger sister. Hiei wasn't about to lose her even after a fight like this he'll come back sometime and things will go back to normal. But ask Kurama thought about everything being normal again he wondered if that included him. This new feeling was eating away at him. Was it because of her? Was it because of an illness, what was it?

"Kurama come on. Can we go this way next?" Yukina asked seeing as the little mouse ran away. She was pointing to her left which leaded out of the forest.

"Yes we may." Kurama said assuming that Yukina wished to go home.

They walked out of the field.

"There's there weakness. That girl holds three of there hearts"

"Yes but I don't think that she knows it."

"A lass' she isn't all that bright."

"But she looks like the Yomitory girl from the Maiki."

"A lass' true again but that girl was powerful. She is not."

"Do you wish me to attack the girl Master?"

"No not yet let there emotions sink in a little more."

"Yes Master."

Yukina playfully ran ahead. She enjoyed the outside. She was looking all around. Never would she have come into the forest this far without someone. Kuwabara had taken her into the forest but not this far. Things looked strange. The trees showed almost no sunlight and there were roots everywhere. Yukina turned and slowly stumbled. Kurama using his speed caught her before she even hit the ground.

"Yukina are you alright." He said his eyes so deep and caring with understanding.

"I think so" she said afraid that she may have twisted her ankle.

Kurama nodded his head and tried to lightly place her upright. Yukina stood and tried to put pressure upon her left ankle but felt the sudden pain up her leg. She almost collapsed but Kurama caught her again.

"You lie!" he said mockingly. "Here let me look at it."

"No no Kurama I'm fine really I'll be alright."

"Yukina you know as well as I do that if it's not properly taken care of you could have bad problems with it for a long time."

Yukina nodded her head. Kurama gracefully lifted her ankle up. Yukina cringed as he tried to turn it lightly. "Sorry" he said. "Let's look at it at the temple so that way Master Genki can help." Yukina nodded and was about to attempt to stand when Kurama picked her up bridle style. "It doesn't hurt you if I carry you this way does it?" He asked with what seemed like the voice of the wind. She shook her head. Kurama paying even more attention to where he was walking, this time took he dearest time to not tumble or stumble.


	6. Next Part

Kurama was concerned but also wanted to know her true thoughts and not only what Hiei had said. They had wandered far and what a better time then now to ask.

"Um Yukina…" he said not knowing how to approach it.

"Yes." She said and looked up in interest.

Kurama felt his face go red when he felt her eyes on him.

"Are you okay Kurama?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just wondering about something but I don't think you would know anything about it." That's the biggest lie you've told to her, besides her brother.

"Sorry then."

"It's not your fault. Forget I said anything. Is your ankle still hurting?"

"I can't feel it." She said oddly.

He looked down at her to find that she was no longer looking at him. "We'll be there shortly." She nodded. The walk had now become odd and…. There wasn't a word to describe the eeriness of there silence. Kurama was worried at the fact that she couldn't feel her foot.

Crash Tree limes snapped leaves scattered, birds flew and all in an instance. Yukina was ripped from Kurama's arms and he himself was thrown into a tree.

"Yukina." Kurama muttered before passing out. A demon left a note in Kurama's hand.

Yukina screamed and found a hand-washcloth over her mouth and then saw only darkness.

"Well lady, welcome back." Yukina heard the words but found she couldn't see the face. Something was covering her eyes. Her wrists and ankles were bond to a chair.

"A'las the girl is up."

"Yes master."

"Oh bugger I thought she would be out for a few more hours. Sad, that I cant always have my way."

"Yes master."

"Who are you young Miss?"

Yukina felt like she could have fallen out of the chair and onto the floor. 'They have kidnapped me and don't know even who I am.'

"Where's Kurama." Was all she could muster up.

They laughed, both together in a kind of cynical way, both in harmony, truly evil.

"That Fox boy, master is that who she means."

"I believe so. Sounds so strange when you think about it, Yomitory feeling for someone other then herself."

Yukina was lost Yomitory who? Who was that? "I'm not this person you speak of."

The one who was being called master laughed. "Rumor, who would have thought it to be true? One good hit on the head and she's forgotten her whole past. No matter we'll get what we want and let the others have her."

"You have some scores to settle with a lot of demons."

A door opened and clicked with the backswing informing Yukina that the door was locked and that she was in a room not some cave or something like that. Yomitory the name didn't sound familiar in any way. What, who was this person that owned the name.

Outside the door…

"She's playing stupid master."

"No she just doesn't remember. Thought if she stays this way she'll be useless to us in destroying the group."

"They seemed to know nothing as well."

"No you idiot not that human group. I could care less about them. I want Prince Juhyouken's group destroyed!"

Kurama was able to come to. He wasn't aware of how much time had gone by if any and he found strength to stand. He knew that Hiei was going to be highly upset to know that his sister was taken.

The ground beneath his feet shook. The birds flew from the trees and the clouds seemed to swirl. The balance of harmony began to tip and the shadows of evil darkened.

"Juhyouken what was that."

"Yukina. I'm coming."

"Kowenma!!!!" Gorge came in running with a huge stack of papers in his arms. "We have a BBBB-IIIIII-GGGGG PROBLEM!!" Kowenma gave him this stupid look.

"I know Yukina is as we though. She is Yomitory's daughter."

"This is bad! If Yomitory himself finds out there won't be anything left of ….anywhere."

"Don't you think I know that! But what to do What to do."

"Wait if Yukina doesn't know who she really is that isn't that good?"

"Yes and no. Yes because she would have taken over Maiki by now and no because that means she needs to be saved before anyone else finds out who she is."

"I know its against you to call on others from other worlds, but Juhyouken…

"Already being done they will be here within the hour prepare everyone."

"Yes sir."

'Please let me be making the right choice the five greatest warriors every here the balance of peace is going to change. Yusuke I hope your group is prepared as well.'


End file.
